callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuketown Zombies
, , United States of America}} Nuketown Zombies, also known as Nuketown, is a Zombies map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and the thirteenth Zombies map overall. It is based on Nuketown, a multiplayer map from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The map's main playable factions are the CIA and CDC. The map's events are set following the nuclear explosion after a multiplayer game ends on the multiplayer map from Black Ops, Nuketown, with buildings and other environments demolished as well as the nuclear fireball of a "mushroom" cloud seen outside the map. This map also occurs simultaneously with the events of Moon, as zombies have yellow eyes to begin with, but eventually change to blue to signify Richtofen's control of them; additionally, Samantha's voice can be heard at first when collecting power-ups, but over time, Richtofen's is heard instead. As players finish rounds they can hear what primarily Richtofen's progress throughout the events of the Big Bang Theory easter egg, or the Moon easter egg from Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map was previously only available to players who purchase the Hardened, Care Package, or Digital Deluxe editions. From December 2012, players who have acquired the Season Pass can download the Nuketown Zombies map for free. However, as of March 13, 2013, it is available on the Xbox Marketplace for 400 Microsoft Points. It was then released on the PlayStation Store on April 12 for $5.00. Overview Beginning after the nuclear detonation on Nuketown, players will spawn in the center of the map as CIA operatives or CDC agents. Debris and rocks block paths, making navigating and maneuvering harder throughout the map. Perk-a-Colas and the Pack-a-Punch Machine will spawn randomly across the map when a nuclear alarm has sounded. Just like prior Zombies maps, the player can buy an M14 and an Olympia on the back of the bus and the front of the truck in front of wooden boards, respectively. The doors to both the yellow house and the green house are both locked, needing 750 points to purchase the door. There is a chunk of debris blocking access to the inside of the truck, which costs 3000. Inside, you can find a Bowie Knife, Semtex Grenades, Claymores, an AK74u, and Galvaknuckles hidden behind some boxes. There is a Mystery Box spot under the overhang of the yellow house's garage. The player can also crawl through the gap in the green house's garage, leading to an empty room where zombies can come from the ceiling, the hole leading into the house and from under the garage door. Inside the yellow house, players can find the Remington 870 MCS above the fireplace for 1500 points, with the debris to the upstairs and the door(s) outside costing 1000 points. Upstairs, in the middle of the two windows, one can buy the Colt M16A1 for 1200 points. There are gaps in the porch leading to the backyard, allowing the player or the zombies to drop down into the backyard. There are also a debris blocking the stairs from the backyard to the second floor, costing 1250 points. In the backyard, there is one Mystery Box spot, outside of the garden patch. There is also a door that costs 3000 points that leads to a random power-up drop. Inside the green house, players can find the B23R next to the TV, which costs 1000 points. Like the yellow house, there is a closed door and a cluster of debris costing 1000 each leading to the outside and the second floor respectively. In the bedroom upstairs is where the MP5 is located, which costs 1000 points. Again, there are gaps in the porch leading to the backyard, letting players drop to the backyard, with the debris costing 1250 points to remove the debris in the stairs. The backyard has two Mystery Box locations, one is next to the left of the fallout shelter, and the other is on the side of the ruins of the doghouse. The Nuketown population sign number will show the player how many zombies they have killed. If the player kills a zombie once the counter goes to 99, it will reset to 00 and the white hand on the clock nearby will tick, and then a timer will go off. Nuketown Zombies contains no boardable windows in which the zombies can breach through, therefore the Carpenter power-up has been removed. Map A full overhead map can be viewed below: Easter Eggs Just like any zombies map, Nuketown contains an array of hidden Easter Eggs relevant to the Nazi Zombies storyline; *Numerous audio quotes can be heard from Richtofen while playing, these come from Moon which indicate that the events in Nuketown and Moon are happening simultaneously. *Marlton, who is later a playable character in Green Run, can be heard hiding within a bunker on the map, in order to hear his quotes you must use your knife attack upon the bunker. *The Green Run Bus horn can be occasionally heard while playing. *There are three songs to be found upon Nuketown Zombies, one by activating three teddy bears, one by shooting all the heads off of the mannequins located on the map and the third is detailed in the following video. The songs played are Samantha's Lullaby, an 8-bit version of Coming Home, an 8-bit version of Pareidolia and Re-Damned, respectively. Weapons Starting Weapons M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 Grenade menu icon BOII.png|Fragmentation Grenades Off-wall Weapons M14 menu icon BOII.png|M14-located at the back of the school bus Olympia menu icon BOII.png|Olympia-located on the front of the truck B23R Menu Icon BOII.png|B23R-located in the living room of the Green House MP5 menu icon BOII.png|MP5-located in the bedroom of the Green House R-870 MCS Menu Icon BOII.png|Remington 870 MCS-located at the fireplace in the Yellow House Colt M16A1 menu icon BOII.png|Colt M16A1-located in the bedroom of the Yellow House at the right of the window AK-74u Menu Icon BOII.png|AK74u-located in the truck (opposite the Bowie Knife) Bowie Knife 3rd Person BO.png|Bowie Knife-located in the truck (next to the Claymores) Galvaknuckles_HUD_icon_BOII.png|Galvaknuckles-located in the truck (obscured by crates in the very back) Claymore Menu Icon BOII.png|Claymores-located in the truck from the right side of the boarding ramp Semtex Menu Icon BOII.png|Semtex-located in the truck (opposite the Claymores) Mystery Box Five-seven Menu Icon BOII.png|Five-Seven Five-seven Menu Icon BOII.png|Dual Wield Five-Seven Python Menu Icon BOII.png|Python Executioner Menu Icon BOII.png|Executioner KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 Chicom CQB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom CQB FAL menu icon BOII.png|FAL SMR Menu Icon BOII.png|SMR MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25 M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 Galil menu icon BOII.png|Galil M27 Menu Icon BOII.png|M27 S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12 M1216 Menu Icon BOII.png|M1216 DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR 50 Barrett M82A1 menu icon BOII.png|Barrett M82A1 HAMR Menu Icon BOII.png|HAMR RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD LSAT Menu Icon BOII.png|LSAT RPG Menu Icon BOII.png|RPG War Machine Side View BOII.png|War Machine Spring Knife Create-a-Class BOII.png|Ballistic Knife Ray Gun Menu Icon BOII.png|Ray Gun Monkey_Bomb.png|Monkey Bomb File:Ray Gun Mark II menu icon BOII.png|Ray Gun Mark II (only available after downloaded Vengeance DLC) Quotes Gallery Nuketown Zombies BOII.jpg BO2 Gameplay Nuketown CDC.PNG|Player firing an M1911 pistol. Nuketown-zombies-season-pass.png|Nuketown Zombies Official screenshot of map. Nuketown_Zombies_Load_Screen_BOII.png|Loading screen for Nuketown Zombies. Nuketown_Zombies_Menu_Selection_BOII.png|Menu selection image. Trailer Trivia *The clock in the middle of the map counts down the changing of the power-up inside the partially destroyed shed in the back yard of the yellow house. The player needs to pay 3000 points to open the shed's door to acquire it. *When the air raid siren goes off, a Perk-a-Cola/Pack-a-Punch will fall from the nuke cloud to a random Perk-a-Cola/Pack-a-Punch spawn location. *Similar to Ascension with the Gersch Device, if a Monkey Bomb is thrown outside the map, the Demonic Announcer will laugh at the player. *The air raid siren warns the players of the falling perks that will down, then if it lands nearby them, kills them if they are too close, or the falling perk can kill zombies within a wide blast radius. *Shooting the heads off of all mannequins will play a 8-bit version of Coming Home or a 8-bit version of Pareidolia , as a contrast to Sympathy for the Devil playing when the heads are shot off in less than 15 seconds in the original Nuketown. *If the player reaches Round 25, the zombies' eyes turn blue and the Demonic Announcer changes to Richtofen, as an aftermath of what happened on Moon (Richtofen's Grand Scheme). *In the background of the map, the sound of an air raid siren can be heard. This exact same sound can be heard on Der Riese and Ascension. *When the game ends, one of the rockets launched from Moon is seen hitting the map. *To date, this is the only Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map to not get its own unique Perk-a-Cola. *Nuketown Zombies is the fifth map to have randomly spawning Perk-a-Cola machines, the others being Shi No Numa, Shangri-La, Moon and Die Rise. However, on solo, Quick Revive will always spawn first, and will always land somewhere in the starting area. *Nuketown Zombies is the first map since Kino der Toten to not have a major easter egg. *Unlike its multiplayer variant, the garden walls underneath the windows on both houses cannot be climbed. *The Carpenter power-up is unavailable because there are no barriers in this zombies map. *The Fire Sale power-up jingle changes at round 25 due to Richtofen taking control. *In the loading screen, there is a candy with the incomplete name "uhtli" and has an image of a mariachi. *At round 5, a bus can be heard. *It is possible to hear Marlton Johnson by knifing in the fallout shelter door; he appears to be stuck in the shelter. **Some of his quotes are reused from TranZit. *The mailboxes that say "Woods" and "Mason" are still present, although they are both knocked over. *In the left side of the loading screen, one can see a part of Moon's comic page. This is more clear when comparing the rigid side of the page. A person could also compare it by the black lines, which in Moon separates a weapon article from another. *This is the first downloadable content that contains only one map in Call of Duty that can be purchased. *The Jeep Wrangler model, which has appeared in Nuketown, has been replaced by a UAZ-469 model that has been crushed by a giant rock, presumably because Treyarch did not get permission to feature the Jeep Wrangler in Black Ops II. *There is a rare glitch where's after a Fire Sale the blue light will shine on a Mystery Box location but will not be in that location nor anywhere else on the map. *On this map there is a glitch needing precise timing where if you get the fire sale after the box moves, but has not reappeared you can get two different box locations, you can use both once but the first one you use will lock up. *This is the first map in Black Ops II to contain more than two light machine guns. *This map features Samantha as Demonic Announcer but only up to round 25. After that, Richtofen takes control due to this map taking place the same time as the events on Moon. References fr:Nuketown Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps